


Eyes on me

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cam Boy AU, Camming, Dildos, Edging, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE, ITS SERIOUSFANGIRL97S BIRTHDAY AGAIN GUYS YASSS, Ice Play, Its gon a get hard-core trust me, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Phichit is a cam.boy, Riding, Shitty Puns, Smut, Vibrators, Viktor is a cam boy, Viktor with a k and sala with an l because fuck all y'all, Voyeurism, Yuuri is a cam boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: It's seriousfangirl97s birthday so I made her a porn au yyayEnjoy I guess woot woot





	1. Unorthodox career

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousfangirl97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY SERIOUSFANGIRL97 YOU CHECK HER WORK IT ROCKS

College was expensive, especially abroad. Sure, there were always jobs at the coffee shop where you would get screamed at for spelling the name Jayne as Jane because who can tell the fucking difference when you’re speaking- The point is that Yuuri had been there, done that. The pay had been barely enough for him to be able to by food and the customers were atrocious.

No, the current career choice the normally quiet and reserved Yuuri Katsuki had gone for was a bit more... unorthodox.

He was a cam-boy, someone who performed sex acts online for money. 

So what if it was unorthodox? He could choose his own hours, he was paid handsomely for his work and he was able to manage it alongside college coursework and night shifts at the strip club. It brought food to the table and paid rent, so-fucking-what if he got his income by shoving a dildo up his ass? At least he wasn’t starving to death on the streets.

Of course, Yuuri was very private about his profession. The only person who knew about it was Phichit, his room mate and occasional cinematographer. 

The two had met in a pole dancing class and became fast friends after discovering they went to the same university and even had some of the same classes. They bonded over music and dance, and the Thai man was always there for him when Yuuri needed him most. Honestly, Yuuri couldn’t have asked for a better friend.

“Hey Yuuri,” Phichit called over his shoulder as he adjusted the neon green garter belt over his hips. “You filming today?” He asked as he pulled a sweater over his head.

“Yeah, why?” Yuuri responded nonchalantly, scrolling absent-mindedly through his tumblr dash.

“Just checking.” Phichit shrugged, pulling on his jeans before turning to Yuuri. “Choker or no choker?” 

“What colour is the set you’re wearing?” Yuuri inquired, turning to his friend.

“Uhh... the neon green one.”

“Yeah then wear the choker.”

“Okay.” Phichit nodded, clipping the black fabric strip around his neck, snug against the tan skin. “I’m probably not gonna be back until eleven, and make sure you clean up after you’re done filming. Okay?” 

“Yeah, I will.” Yuuri called as Phichit left their room, exiting their small apartment and closing the door behind him. 

Yuuri’s eyes flicked towards the clock on the top of his screen. It was quarter past eight. He usually started his sessions at half past. 

He snapped his laptop shut, sitting up and brushing any crumbs left behind from the potato chips he had been eating, taking the half emptied bag and stuffing it in one of the kitchen cupboards, returning to his room to set up for the session, heading to their bathroom first.

Yuuri studied himself in the mirror, deciding to switch his faded band t-shirt for a loose sweater that hung off his shoulder slightly, exposing a teasing glimpse of pale skin, peeling off his yoga pants and pulling on some black thigh high socks. He mussed up his hair a little, reaching for his make up bag, significantly smaller than Phichit’s large green one beside his modest blue poodle printed one.

He slipped off his glasses and dabbed a little concealer under his eyes to hide the dark circles from too many nights spent scrolling through the Internet until the sun rose, applying a little mascara to thicken his eyelashes, making him appear more innocent than he was. He put his classes back on, reaching for his favourite cherry flavoured pink lip gloss, painting a small layer over his plush lips and smacking them together a couple times to make sure the spread was even. 

Satisfied with his look, he put the items back into the bag and zipped it shut, placing it back on the small shelf next to the towel rack, taking a washcloth and a bowl from the cabinet under the sink, wetting the washcloth and placing it in the small bowl, carrying it into his room and setting it down on his nightstand.

Yuuri opened his laptop again. He had five minutes before he started. He closed tumblr, opening the incognito tab for the cam site, logging in. Yuuri reached under his bed and pulled out a fairly small box, placing it on his bed and opening it, organising it’s contents on his bed, arranging the dildos, butt plugs and vibrators from largest to smallest on the blanket he had placed on his bed beforehand.

Yuuri made sure he was situated comfortably on his bed before he clicked ‘GO LIVE’ on the top right hand corner of his screen, waiting for people to join the session, lying beside the screen like a lover as the room started to fill with more viewers. Yuuri could feel the anxiety dripping into his mind, as it always did before a session. 

Sure, he had a fairly large, very dedicated fan base, but having a fan base for camming isn’t exactly something you should be openly proud about, despite Phichit’s insistence that he should be.

Yuuri rolled languidly in front of his laptop, allowing the sweater to ride up a little. He rested his chin on his hands, idly reading the rapidly rising number of viewers and smiling coyly. 

“Oh, wow, two hundred already,” He said coyly, looking innocently at the camera. “That was fast, but I like take it nice and slow~”

A comment popped up on Yuuri’s laptop screen. 

‘bootyful4: flash for us’

Yuuri giggled lightly, sitting back to give the camera a full view of his seated body, deft fingers playing at the hem of his loose sweater. 

“You want to see me?” Yuuri asked innocently, pouting his lips. “Daddy, that’s not how it works around here. See, you gotta pay to see a bit of lil’ ol’ me. It’s twenty coins to see my abdomen or chest, thirty for my whole upper torso, and forty for a groin or ass flash. One hundred coins for me to take the sweater or the underpants off, but for two hundred it’s all gone.” Yuuri smirked playfully as he waited for the coins to come rolling in.

‘damnboi278 submitted twenty coins’

“And we have our first submission! What do you want to see, big boy?”

‘damnboi278: abs plz’

“Well,” Yuuri giggled teasingly, biting his lip sweetly. “Since you asked so nicely.” Yuuri smiled, lifting his sweater briefly, winking at the camera. 

‘dontjudgememom: damn u fineeee’

“Why thank you!~” Yuuri laughed, sitting back on his heels. “Also, you’re username is a little worrying, I do hope you’re over eighteen.”

‘dontjudgememom: it’s ok I am’

‘bunnybaby69 submitted forty coins’

‘bunnybaby69: ass plz’

Yuuri grinned, turning around so his ass was facing the camera and pulling his briefs down quickly, pulling them back up quickly. 

‘bootyful4: what r the prices 4 u touch urself’

“I’m glad you asked, darling.” Yuuri smirked playfully, making a little purr at the end of the sentence. “Teasing of any kind is one hundred and twenty five coins. A classic stroke is one hundred and fifty coins, for me to finger myself is two hundred coins per finger, nipple play is eighty.”

‘bootyful4: and toys’ 

“Toys, it’s three hundred for a regular dildo, three fifty for a vibrator and extra to pick the frequency, butt plugs are three fifty too but you get to pick from my collection. I’ll do whatever you want me to for five hundred or more. Small tips of under twenty coins are much appreciated.”

‘bootyful4 submitted one hundred and twenty-five coins’

‘bootyful4: tease ur dick bby’

“Oh, yes daddy~” Yuuri purred, making direct eye contact with the camera as he teased his fingers over the growing tent in his black briefs, sighing softly at the gentle sparks of pleasure eliciting from the barely-there contact. “Anything else?”

‘harrypottererotica submitted one hundred coins’

‘harrypottererotica: take ur shirt off’

“Sure thing, sweetheart~” Yuuri hummed, slowly pulling his sweater off with an exaggerated undulation of his body. “That’s better.”

‘ohboyits3am submitted eighty coins’

“Someone’s eager~” Yuuri smirked, taking a nipple between two fingers and rolling it gently, twisting and squeezing the nub between skilled fingers, moaning softly as he playing with the nipple and teased him cock in tandem with one another. 

‘kittycats738 submitted one hundred coins’

Yuuri stopped his teasing, grinning wickedly at the camera, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his briefs and running them along it playfully, dragging the down his thighs slowly, pulling them down his legs at a luxurious pace, dropping them on the floor.

‘MrCGrey69 submitted one hundred and fifty coins’

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned as he gripped his hardened cock, squeezing at the head slightly. “Now the real fun begins.” He purred, stroking himself up and down, moaning lowly.

He stroked his cock at a leisurely pace, staring at the camera with hooded eyes, cupping his balls and rolling them in his palm briefly, groaning as he bit his lip.

Yuuri smirked, seeing the various tips coming in from the viewers, moaning as he thumbed the tip of his cock and teased his foreskin. 

‘dropitlikeitshawt: it’s amazing how he goes from cute to sexy in such a small amount of time’

‘trapkween: yea he kinda reminds me of Viktor in his early career’

‘INeedJesus: Hey Yuuri do u kno Viktor???’

Yuuri’s hand stopped as he froze, staring blankly at the screen.

Of course he knew about Viktor Nikiforov, he was the reason Yuuri started camming. 

He came across Viktor a couple years ago while going through a routine porn bot blocking on one of his tumblr blogs and came across an image of a gorgeous, tall pale skinned, silver haired and blue eyed man with a gold butt plug up his plush ass. Normally Yuuri would’ve ignored the links on these posts, but there was something about Viktor’s transfixing, lusty cerulean eyes that made him click on it. 

“D-do I know of Viktor? Yeah! Pshh yeah I-I know of him, I’ve just never met him.” Yuuri stammered awkwardly, squeezing his cock to gain a moan that would hopefully redirect the viewers focus.

‘ImGoing2Hell666: have u wtched his stuff’

“Special offer!” Yuuri squeaked abruptly, grabbing the bottle of lube nearest to him “For one thousand coins you can pick any vibrator I own and pick the frequency and how long I keep it in!”

‘myannaconda420 submitted one thousand coins’

Yuuri silently thanked whatever was up there for giving him an opportunity to redirect the audience focus as he slicked up his fingers and pressed them into his ass, moaning exaggeratedly in hope of deterring the conversation topic.

He shifted so the camera could better view of him finger fucking his ass, stroking his cock gently and whining.

“Which one do you want, daddy?” Yuuri asked, pulling his fingers out and sitting back up.

‘myannaconda420: bigest 1 u hve hi freq + keep it in 4 30s after u cum’

“Your wish is my command.~” Yuuri purred, regretting this immediately as he reached for the fluorescent pink, ten inch vibrator and slicking it up with lube. “You want me to put it in slowly or all at once? Next person to submit four hundred coins gets to choose.” 

‘shawtygotlow911 submitted four hundred coins’

‘shawtygotlow911: nice n slow bby’

“Oh, someone’s typing with their hand on their dick~” Yuuri smirked, groaning as he pushed the vibrator inside himself slowly, relishing in the stretch. He moaned openly when the head rolled over his prostate, the sparks of pleasure from the pressure sending jolts of electricity up his spine. Biting his lip, he picked up the small, square remote, flicking the switch up to the highest setting and nearly screaming at the intense vibration suddenly reverberating inside him and over his prostate. “AH! FUCK!~” He gasped, body visible jolting at the intense shock waves of pleasure. 

‘toxycbootay submitted one hundred and fifty coins’

‘toxycbootay: fuk ur hand w ur dik’

‘yaoiboyzzz submitted one hundred and twenty-five coins’

‘yaoiboyzzz: suck ur fingers’

Yuuri groaned as he slipped his fingers into his mouth, licking and playing at them with his tongue, whimpering as he wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing it softly around the base so he wouldn’t cum just yet. 

Yuuri moaned shamelessly, allowing his eyes to feel closed and allowing his body to buckle and contort in pleasure as he fucked into his hand. 

He came with a throaty cry not long after, the intense vibration and stimulation from his hand being almost too much for his system as he caught his cum in his hand, howling at the intense vibration on his overstimulated prostate and hole, nearly biting down on his fingers as he rode out another intense orgasm in the thirty extra seconds he was paid to keep it in. 

Panting, Yuuri pulled the buzzing vibrator out, clamouring for the remote and flicking the fluorescent pink monstrosity off, leaning close to the camera and licking his cum off of his hand, moaning breathily and grinning as multiple tips came rolling in. 

“Well, that concludes our session for today! I hope you had as much fun as I did~” Yuuri winked, blowing a kiss towards the camera. “Thanks you so, so much for your submissions and continued support, it means the world to me. I’ll see you guys next time~” Yuuri hummed, ending the stream.

Once the stream was cut off he flopped back down onto his bed with a loud groan.

He couldn’t believe someone had compared him to Viktor fucking Nikiforov, the sex god of all sex gods. He was nothing like Viktor. He could never amount to such elegance and flair. Seriously, Yuuri could barely keep his composure with a simple vibrator and hand job combination, Viktor had managed to stay completely cool with worse than that. 

His head lolled to the side, eyes meeting with the cursed ten inch pink vibrator. 

“I hate you. Why did I even agree to that? I’m gonna hurt tomorrow.”

He collected up the other toys and lube bottles, putting them back in the box and sliding it under his bed. Standing on shaky legs he snapped his laptop shut and placed it further up his bed and pulling off the soaked blanket, bundling up the blanket and picking up the vibrator, carrying them to the bathroom. 

He quickly washed off the phallus in the sink, walking back to his room and chucking the damned thing into the box and returning to the bathroom, dumping the blanket in the hamper before setting aside his glasses and stepping into the shower, washing off quickly and brushing his teeth. He wandered back into his room, pulling some sweatpants out from under his pillow and pulling them on, flopping onto his bed and falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo so heresorry chapter 2 I need sleep bye

By the time Yuuri awoke the sun was streaming through the curtains, the birds were singing, some musical soundtrack was blaring from the kitchen and aa terrace putting on his glasses he noticed that there was a vaguely familiar Korean man asleep in the bed across from him with several bite marks and hickeys littered across his neck and shoulders.

“Looks like Phichit made it home safely then.” Yuuri muttered under his breath, blinking his eyes blearily.

Yuuri dragged himself out of his soft, warm bed, immediately regretting it when he was met with the cold, unforgiving air of his apartment- he really needed to speak to the landlord about the heating. He quietly padded to the kitchen, hissing in the dull ache in his loins as a result of that cursed vibrator. (He really needed throw that monstrosity out)

“- ohhh Virginia my home sweet home I wanna give you a kiss!~ Been in Paris meetin’ lotsa different ladies, guess I basically missed the late eighties!~” Phichit sang as he mixed the pancake mixture in the bright pink bowl, halting his singing when he saw Yuuri, grinning as he set down the bowl and running over to his friend. “Yuuri! You’re alive!”

“Good morning to you too, Phichit.” Yuuri murmured, heading over to the cupboard for a bag of his favourite green tea. “Tell me, have you brought the bartender back here a third time or do you just have a thing for Korean men who look freakishly similar?” Yuuri asked dryly, taking a mug from the cupboard and dropping the bag in it, reaching over to boil the kettle Phichit had just filled.

“Hey! You were completely aslee-” Phichit gasped in response, only to be cut off by a groggy shirtless man who stumbled into the kitchen.

“Actually it’s the second time here. The other five have been at my place.” The man replied bluntly, walking up to Phichit and gesturing to the dark grey v neck shirt that was a little too big for him. “Now can I have my shirt back?”

“Oh, but Seung, then I’d only be in my underwear~” Phichit teased, booping the Korean man’s nose with a giggle. “Unless that’s how you want me to make your breakfast~”

“Don’t get pancake mix on it.” He said bluntly, sauntering off to the bathroom. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

Yuuri lifted the now brewed mug of green tea to his lips, watching Seung-Gil as he slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Yuuri turned to Phichit.

“Seven times, Phichit? Why did you tell me there were only two?” Yuuri asked, looking at his friend carefully.

“I-I dunno...” Phichit mumbled, setting down the bowl of mixture.

“Are you at least dating?”

Phichit bit his lip, looking away from Yuuri.

“... no.” He sighed, shoulders sagging.

“Phichit, you can’t just hook up with someone seven times and not-”

“Develop feelings for them I know, I know. I’ve been in this cycle before and you’re worried I’m going to get hurt.”

“Phichit, I’m only saying this because I’m your friend and I’m worried about you.”

“I know. It’s just, with Seung, he’s so hard to read. I’m scared that if I tell him he’ll think I’m clingy and break off contact. That’s why I’m staying in this limbo, because it’s safe.” Phichit sighed, ladling scoops of the mixture on the frying pan, the soft sizzle of pancakes filling the air.

“I know, but seven times? Sooner or later you’re going to have to tell him.”

“I know, I know. Stop telling me things I already know.” Phichit sighed, flipping the pancakes. “I know if I don’t tell him soon I’ll get over attached and it will end badly, I know you’re saying all this because you don’t want me to get hurt like in the past.”

“I’m sorry I sound like a broken record...” Yuuri mumbled apologetically, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

“It’s okay, really.” Phichit said, smiling at him. “How many do you want?”

“Two.”

“Two pancakes for Mister Sexy Cam Boy!” Phichit grinned, drizzling the two small pancakes with maple syrup and sliding them towards him.

“Oh god, don’t remind me. I had the worst session last night.” Yuuri groaned shovelling a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

“Oh no, what happened?” Phichit asked, pouring more mixture onto the pan.

“I got compared to Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri groaned, hanging his head low.

“And that’s a bad thing how?”

“Because I’m nothing like him.” Yuuri sighed, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious.

“Now, at this moment in time, not enough is known about his personal life to determine whether you two are alike, but camming you guys are practically twins.”

“I got asked about it and I freaked out and offered to put any vibrator up my ass at any frequency for any amount of time for one thousand coins just to change the subject.”

“Dear lord don’t tell me it was the massive pink one you drunk ordered on amazon.” Phichit gasped, plating up the pancakes.

“It was.” Yuuri groaned, hanging his head low as Phichit took his plate to wash up in the sink.

“Jesus Christ, how high and how long?”

“Highest frequency, until orgasm then thirty seconds after.” Yuuri groaned, resting his head on the faux marble of their breakfast bar.

“That is beyond sadistic. If they want masochism they go to a specialty cam person, Jesus you need to take it easy today.”

“I need to return something to the library today, so I’ll be a while.” Yuuri said, leaving to get dressed.

He dressed quickly, barely looking at the other man dressing the room, giving Seung-Gil a brief nod of acknowledgement before grabbing his satchel and heading out of the room, the Korean man not far behind him.

“Stay safe, Yuuri!” Phichit called, setting down a plate of pancakes for a still shirtless Seung-Gil.

“I will. Please, don’t mess the apartment too much guys, I just cleaned it yesterday.” Yuuri called over his shoulder, taking his keys and slipping out the door.

As the door closed he heard Phichit’s wavering ask;

“Seung, we need to talk.”

Yuuri let out a small, worried sigh and crossed his fingers briefly, hoping that all would turn out well for room mate as he headed down the hall of the apartment block, untangling his earbuds from their rats nest tangle they somehow wound up in from within his bag pocket.

He plugged the cable into his phone, slipping his earbuds in and selecting the most recently played playlist, the steady beat of drums filling his ears, accompanied by light vocals and a bold violin.

Yuuri hurried down the stairs, waving a quick good morning to Guang-Hong as the younger boy cycled to university.

Yuuri walked down to the street, allowing the clear, bright melody of the song block out any background noise, drumming his fingers on the strap of his messenger bag.

“YUURI! YUURI KATSUKI DON’T IGNORE MEEE!” came a squeal, cutting through the tranquil melody of Yuuri’s music.

Yuuri turned blearily, pausing his music and pulling out his earbuds as he came to face the petite woman in front of him.

“Oh. Hi Sala, what’s up?” He asked meekly, readjusting his shoulder strap awkwardly.

“Not much, my brother’s just being a closeted ass again.” Sala shrugged, pulling a hair tie out of the front pocket of her apron and gathering her loose, dark locks. “I haven’t seen you ages, what’s been happening in your life?”

“Nothing much either.” Yuuri shrugged. “My life’s been pretty boring as of late.”

“Really?” Sala asked, face scrunching up. “I don’t believe that.”

“Nope, I’m not kidding. My life has been incredibly boring. It’s just been work, school and sleep.” Yuuri shrugged, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

“Work, huh? Where do you work now?” Sala asked, placing a hand on her hip, jutting it out. “And don’t say Starbucks, because I know you quit. Phichit filmed it, it was hilarious.”

“Oh god, don’t tell me he posted it online...” Yuuri groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“No, he just put it on the art history class group chat. I watch it daily, wishing that I can work up enough courage to quit this place,” she sighed melodramatically. “But my Mamna runs this place and it was founded by my Nonno, so if I quit then I’m going to hell.”

“Yeesh, that’s harsh. I’ve just been, y’know, between jobs-”

“I know you’re a cam boy don’t lie to me.” Sala said flatly, eying Yuuri as he flushed profusely.

“H-How did you?!” Yuuri spluttered, looking around quickly and cautiously.

“My brother left his laptop unattended and on a porn site, and you were the first one in the ‘live now’ section.”

“Oh god... wait why was Michele on a gay porn site?”

“Because he’s painfully closeted. I closed the window before he got back and saw you. I left Emil’s number on the screen instead~”

“You are way to devious for your own good.” Yuuri sighed, frowning at his grinning friend.

“I know, I get it from my girlfriend~”

“SALA!” Michele shouted from the cafe the pair were standing in front of, leaning out of the window. “Vieni dentro! Avete del lavoro da fare!”

“In un minuto Mickey!” Sala called back to her twin brother, throwing her head back and groaning loudly. “Ughhhhhhh stupid brother! Stupid work! I want to talk to my friend, not serve cappuccinos to grumpy old men who whistle at me!”

“Sala, you should get back to work, I don’t want you to be fired because of me.” Yuuri warned.

“But I’m not! Mamma won’t fire me because Mickey and I are the only employees she has!”

“Sala, of you don’t work then you get fired and you wind up with a job like mine”

“At least yours pays well.” Sala grumbled, folding her arms.

“Please can we not talk about my job?”

“SALA! ADESSO!” Michele called, poking his head out of the door. “MAMA È SEMPRE ARRABBIATO!”

“Bene bene.” Sala grumbled, sighing as she turned to Yuuri. “Well. I should go, but don’t hesitate to drop by, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, smiling at his friend as she sped into the cafe, a loud blast of Italian explicatives coming from her mouth.

He put his earbuds back in and pressed play, continuing his journey.

  
By the time he had arrived home Phichit and Seung-Gil were gone, (hopefully not in their separate ways), and it was almost time for Yuuri to start broadcasting his afternoon camming session.

Yuuri dropped his satchel by the door, sucking off his coat and hanging it up, running to the bathroom to begin the dressing and make up process, finishing quickly and running to his room to prepare his bed for his session, finding a blanket, lube and his toys all laid out on the bed with his laptop on and opened on the site with a small, hamster shaped sticky note.

Dear Yuuri, SEUNG SAID YES AND WE’RE ON A DATE♡♡♡♡   
I was feeling nice so I sorted out your stuff while he went home to get changed, Phichit xoxo

Yuuri smiled to himself, taking the note and setting it aside on his nightstand, sitting down comfortably and clicking ‘GO LIVE’.

He followed the usual routine of teasing flashes and flirtatious winks, needy lip-bites and dirty talk as he waited for people to join the room, adding more and more coins to the sum on the corner of his screen.

He was currently strewn in front of the computer, long, lithe limbs stretched languidly, grinding into his mattress with a shy, coy smile.

‘cjackcometti has submitted one hundred and fifty coins’

Yuuri rolled over and reached into his underpants, a black thong this time, pulling out his cock and rubbing it slowly, biting his lip and keening as he thumbed the slit.

That was when he saw it.

His hand stopped.

His breath caught.

His eyes went wide.

‘v_niki has joined the session’

‘cjackcometti: welcome to the show, Viktor. You’re in for a treat.’

‘v_niki: so I’ve heard.’

‘v_niki has submitted five hundred coins’

‘v_niki: show me what you’ve got’

Yuuri’s heart started beating faster than before, their air was rushing in and out of his lungs and his cock was twitching in his hand.

Viktor Nikiforov was watching his session.

Viktor Nikiforov was watching Yuuri perform sex acts.

Viktor Nikiforov was paying Yuuri to touch himself.

Viktor Nikiforov was watching Yuuri.

Yuuri swallowed thickly, releasing his cock and reaching for his sweater, taking the loose sweater in his hands and slowly pulling it off his body with a sway of his body, falling back into the confident, erotic character he had been before Viktor fucking Nikiforov decided to join.

He ran his hands slowly up his chest, teasing his nipples with his fingers, twisting and rubbing at them as he bit his lip and moaned, slipping a couple fingers into his mouth and playing with them with his tongue, leaning closer to the camera so the audience, no, Viktor could see just what his tongue could do.

The other hand carried on downwards and teased his hard cock, teasing his fingers up the underside of it lightly, moaning breathily as he lightly caressed his balls before wrapping his hands around his cock and stroking it at a leisurely pace.

Yuuri pulled his fingers from his lips after a while, sitting back and bringing the spit-slick digits to his hole, circling the puckered flesh lightly before pressing in a first finger all the way to the knuckle, moaning lowly.

He added another, and another, crooking his fingers inside of himself and whining. He reached for a dildo and a lube bottle, flipping open the cap and drizzling the can fluid over the baby blue sex toy, pulling out his fingers and pushing in the thick dildo.

“Mnnh ye-ahh. That feels so good.~” He whined, thrusting the dildo in and he pumped his hand quickly over his cock.

He let his eyes fall shut and he imagined what Viktor was doing, watching this beautiful Japanese man come apart on his screen. Was he just watching, analysing? Scoping out any competition? Touching himself?

Viktor touching himself; Yuuri moaned at the thought. Sure, he’d seen Viktor do that in his streams one too many times, but touching himself? Here? Now? In this moment, watching a Japanese man fucking himself with a dildo to pay rent?

Yuuri moaned loudly, feeling close, hearing the tips pouring in as he fucked up into his hand, rubbing the head of the dildo into his prostate.

“Yes!~ yes!~ AHHH!~ Yuuri moaned,, cumming into his hand.

He cut off the stream shortly after, face burning in embarrassment at what just happened.

Then he heard a small ping from his laptop.

A private message.

‘v_niki: I must say, I like what I saw. How long have you been doing this?’

Hesitantly, Yuuri typed back a response.

‘eroskatsyuu: little under year.’

The reply he got was almost instant.

‘v_niki: you’re very good for an amateur’

‘eroskatsyuu: ummm thanks’

‘v_niki: so where about are you right now?’

‘eroskatsyuu: Detroit, Michigan. Why?’

‘v_niki: I’m in that area too. Why? I want to collab with you, if that’s okay.

Yuuri let out a scream of shock.


	3. This isn't a date it's a business meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a business meeting in a coffeeshop/Italian deli about sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy it's been a while....  
> It suck with chapter fics tbh  
> But I'm BAAAAACK  
> I'm on spring break so I'm gonna be writing meee yeee

Yuuri drummed his fingers on the weathered varnish of the wooden table, ignoring Sala’s questions of why he was dressed so nicely and who was he meeting here in favour of allowing his social anxiety to slowly swallow him whole.

Would Viktor be disappointed with the real him?

Was this all just a joke?

Was he being cat-fished?

He felt his heart rate quicken as he gripped the table, breathing in and out quickly through his nose in a failing attempt to calm himself, as the rapid breathing only made him feel worse.

Oh god, maybe he should just go-

“Yuuri?” came a call, redirecting Yuuri’s attention to him.

Wow, he was even more beautiful in person, platinum coloured hair styled effortlessly, falling over one, almond shaped cerulean eye, an easy smile gracing his sharp, sculpted features. He wore a dark, plum coloured blazer which hugged his broad shoulders and trim waist tightly, with a simple white dress shirt underneath and tight black jeans that seemed to cling to the sculpted curves of his ass, thighs and calves, the look completed with a pair of plain black vans and a tan leather satchel slung over a muscular shoulder, his body oozing confidence and sexuality through every pore. As he turned his head to scan the room, Yuuri caught a glimpse of a glittering gold stud adorning the lobe of each of his ears.

Bright cyan eyes locked onto Yuuri and the man sauntered over to him, sitting down gracefully in the chair opposite him, setting the satchel down beside his seat.

“Hello, Yuuri,” He spoke, Yuuri’s eyes locked on the plush, seductive lips that his name had effortlessly rolled out of. God, his accent sent chills down Yuuri’s spine. “It’s nice to finally meet you- my, ah, eyes are up here, by the way.”

Yuuri’s gaze snapped up from Viktor’s lips onto his eyes, face flushing significantly.

“Oh! I, um, I’m so sorry!” Yuuri wailed, panicking and earning a small chuckle from the gorgeous man opposite him. “I-It’s nice to f-finally meet you too!” He stammered awkwardly.

“You’re a shy one, aren’t you?” Viktor chuckled smoothly, eyeing Yuuri curiously.

“I-I... Yes, I suppose so.” He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

“I wouldn’t have guessed, considering your performance, especially for someone so new to this kind of thing.” Viktor said pleasantly. “May I ask why that is?”

Yuuri looked at his lap, fingers picking at the threads on the light blue cardigan he was wearing.

“I... I dunno... I got bullied a lot as a kid, I’ve just been forced into to being this way to avoid getting beat up. Didn’t help much.”

Yuuri looked up, noticing Viktor’s expression softening.

“I’m sorry to hear that...” Viktor said, giving Yuuri a sad, sympathetic smile.

“It’s fine, it wasn’t your fault, there’s nothing you could’ve done to have stopped it, it was years ago.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Viktor shrugged, resting his long, lanky arms on the table. “Why did they treat you in such a way? I mean, I was picked on as a child, I had hair down to my waist that I used to braid, put into buns and things like that. I was always quite feminine, I preferred to dance while the other boys preferred to fight. Such behaviour in a country like Russia, doesn’t exactly make growing up easy.”

“You used to dance?” Yuuri asked, wanting to switch the subject desperately.

“I still do, though more as a hobby. I used to do ballet, but I broke my leg and I was kicked out of the school. I’m a model now, but money doesn’t come easily in your early career as agencies are incredibly finicky, so that’s why I’m a cam worker on the side. Well that and it’s fun.” Viktor explained, a smirk playing on his lips. “Besides, the flexibility helps.”

“I-I used to dance too, back in Japan.” Yuuri stammered quickly, desperate not to discuss his unorthodox career choice in public, let alone in the same vicinity of the Crispino twins and their very Catholic mother. “I’ve been meaning to find classes to pick it up again, but college is so expensive. Paying for college and rent costs so much there’s only enough money for food and toiletries and that’s it.”

“And that’s why you’re a cam worker.” Viktor noted, smiling softly at Yuuri’s flushed face. “Tell me, what got you into he business?” Viktor asked, lacing his fingers and leaning forward onto the table.

“I-I, um-”

“Hi there! Welcome to Deli Del Nonno! Sorry for not coming right away, Saturday’s are busy and we’re very short staffed at the moment as my mother refuses to hire anyone but her own children! Anyway, I’m your waitress, Sala. What will you boys be having today?” Sala said brightly, cutting off the conversation with a wide grin.

“Oh, it’s not trouble at all.” Viktor said politely, flashing a dazzling smile at Sala. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sala’s brother Michele glare at Viktor from across the room. “It smells so good here, but I’m afraid I’ve already eaten. I think I’ll just have a cappuccino.”

“No problem! One cappuccino coming up. And you, Yuuri? Peppermint tea I’m guessing?”

“Y-yeah...” Yuuri stammered, mouthing a quick thank you to Sala.

“Anything for my friend!” she grinned, squeezing his shoulder before leaning over and whispering in his ear. “You’re welcome.”

“I owe you.” Yuuri whispered to her as she left, leaving Yuuri to sit in an awkward silence with the gorgeous man opposite him.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Viktor asked abruptly, breaking the silence.

“What?! Sala?! N-no! She has a girlfriend! W-We’re just friends is all!” Yuuri spluttered, shocked by the suggestions

“Really? You two seem awfully close.” Viktor pondered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, the deep plum sleeve of his blazer slipping down to reveal and gold wristwatch. “Have you ever had feelings for her?”

“No! Never!” Yuuri said quickly, waving his arms wildly.

“Are you currently seeing anyone?” Viktor asked with a quirk of a silver eyebrow.

“No... I-I’m sorry, why are you asking me all of this?”

For a split second, Yuuri swore he saw the Russain man’s face flushing as an answer died in his throat.

“... I just want to make sure I’m not pressuring you or intervening any relationships of yours, that’s all.” He replied hesitantly, schooling his expression.

“I-I mean, if you really need to know, I’ve never been attracted to women, the last relationship I was in ended quite badly about eighteen months back, and the last time I, uh... y’know... was... I think, about six, seven months ago? Something like that...”

“Sorry to intervene, boys, but I have your drinks.” Sala said, setting down the tray on the table and handing out the steaming cups. “One cappuccino, and one peppermint tea. Also there’s some frittolini on the way.”

“B-but we didn’t order frittolini... wait, did we?” Yuuri murmured, stirring his tea.

“No, I don’t think so.” Viktor pondered, sipping his cappuccino.

“It’s on the house.” Sala shrugged, taking the tray and tucking it under her arm.

“Sala, you know I’m trying to keep in shape.” Yuuri sighed, earning a huff from Sala.

“Yeah, well my Mamma says you’re looking like a goddamn stick, and when my Mamma says you look like a stick, you eat whatever she makes me dump in front of you.” Sala huffed, hands on her hips and earning a laugh from Viktor.

“Sala, move unless you want to get burned. These are fresh from the fryer.” Came a stern tone from behind Sala, a tall, athletic man looming behind her.

“They’re not that hot, Mickey.” Sala sighed, with a roll of her violet eyes.

“Sala.” Michele warned firmly.

“Fine, fine.” Sala sighed, shifting out of the way for her brother to set a small, steaming basket on the centre of the table, along with two small plates and a small pot of strawberry jam.

“I gave you a small serving to share, so don’t worry about gaining too much weight.” Michele said flatly, tucking the tray under his arm.

“T-thank you...” Yuuri mumbled gratefully, Michele giving him a weird look and walking away.

“Mm! These smell delicious!” Viktor grinned opposite Yuuri, plucking one of the frittolini from the basket, taking a knife and spreading some of the jam on the roundish pastry. “Vkusno!” He grinned, taking another bite of the doughy pastry before noticing Yuuri’s unease. “Ah... sorry if that made you uncomfortable... force of habit and all.”

“Oh. O-of course. It’s okay, really.” Yuuri said quickly, sipping his tea.

“Now, let’s get down to business.” Viktor said seriously, leaning over and reaching for his satchel, pulling out a dark pink leather-bound notebook and a black fountain pen, flipping the notebook open to a clean page.

A small sense of dread filled Yuuri. Oh my god, he thought. He’s treating this like an actual business meeting.

“Let’s see...” Viktor murmured, scribbling out a few notes in flowing, black script. Peering closer, Yuuri realised that the scrawls were not in English, but in Russian, careful and precise loops of Cyrillic script dancing across the page. “... I already know your orientation, your relationship status...” Viktor looked up at Yuuri, sipping from the slowly draining cappuccino mug. “Given that you’re quite shy, this may be quite awkward to ask, but if we’re doing this I need to know your sexual history.”

Yuuri’s face flushed, cheeks feeling hotter than before as he nearly choked on his tea.

“I can share mine, as it is only fair you know.” Viktor said casually, setting down the mug. “Let’s see... I became sexually active at fifteen, which was a year below legal limit in Russia. It was with my then girlfriend, but things didn’t work out between us-”

“N-no it’s okay! You don’t need to talk about that!”

“Are you sure? I’m asking you about your history, and as potential partners it’s important you know my history too-”

“W-well that is true, but normally when people talk about their history, it’s not as detailed as that.”

“Ah, of course. I tend to be a bit of an oversharer, or so I am told. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Yuuri, I just tend to, ah, ‘vomit information’ as my younger cousin so crudely puts it.”

“I, um, it’s okay...” Yuuri mumbled, sipping more of his tea.

“Moving on;” Viktor said briskly, taking another sip of his coffee. “Any past history with STI’s?”

Yuuri shook his head timidly, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

“Me neither, thank god. How often do you get yourself tested?”

“U-uh once a year... should I get myself tested?”

“I’m getting myself tested in a couple days. It’s just a precaution, because even if we use protection there’s still a risk, and neither of us can afford contracting anything. If your tests come back positive, then I’m afraid we’ll have to cancel, which would be a shame as you’re so cute.”

“O-okay. I-I’ll try get tested by the end of next week.” Yuuri stammered, flushing significantly at the compliment.

“Excellent!” Viktor clapped happily. “All I need is your cell number and we’re done for now.”

“O-oh. Of course.” Yuuri stammered, fumbling with his phone to pull it from his back pocket and unlock it, selecting the contacts app and handing it across the table to Viktor, who rapidly typed his number in before handing it back.

“Could you just text me so I have your number?” Viktor asked, drinking the last of his coffee and packing away his notebook.

Yuuri nodded, scrolling through his contacts, unable to find Viktor’s name anywhere, instead finding a contact labelled ‘Bootycall bae’ with multiple glittering heart emojis and suggestive fruit emojis.

“I-is this you?” Yuuri asked shyly, showing his phone to Viktor, who plucked the phone from Yuuri’s grasp.

“Ah, yes. Sorry if I caused any confusion.” He said nonchalantly, typing what Yuuri assumed was a message to himself, Viktor’s phone buzzing in its second place on the table seconds later.

**XX-XXX-XXXX: Hey sexy ;P**

Read the message on the screen, Viktor handing Yuuri his phone as he reached for his own.

“Hey sexy? How devious of you, Yuuri~” Viktor chuckled, saving Yuuri’s contact into his phone.

“W-what? Hey! You sent the text to yourself!”

“Well, my phone says it was was you, and in this day and age, a phone tends to be more trustworthy.”

Viktor’s phone rang, a loud bass accompanied by off-key vocals starting to play from the phone.

 _“HUMP ME, FUCK ME, DADDY GONNA MAKE ME HORNY~_ ” blared the ringtone, echoing through the deserted establishment and causing the suave man’s face turn uncharacteristically red as he fumbled to answer the phone.

“Chris?! What do you want?!” He asked, a slight edge of panic to his voice as he ran a hand through his hair and mouthed a quick apology to Yuuri. “...oh... right. That. I’m not going to lie to you, I completely forgot about that. Yes, I know you’ve been looking forward to it, I just got wrapped up in something a little more important... W-what?! Chris! Not now! Yes, yes you were right, now shut up... okay. Fine. I’ll see you soon.” Viktor cut off the call quickly, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his blazer. “I am so sorry about that, Yuuri.” He said quickly, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a plain brown leather wallet, leaving a couple of five dollar bills on the table and stuffing it back into his pocket, reaching over to grab his satchel. “I had a thing with a friend which I completely forgot about and I seriously need to run. It was great to meet you, and please call me when you get the results so we can agree another date.” He said, slinging his satchel over his shoulder hurriedly.

“O-okay... Um, goodbye I guess?” Yuuri mumbled awkwardly, still embarrassed by the ringtone.

Viktor leaned over and pecked Yuuri on the lips, running briskly out of the café, waving a quick goodbye as he sprinted down the street, leaving Yuuri standing in the middle of the café, blushing a deep scarlet as he traced his lips numbly with his fingertips.

“...Yuuri? EARTH TO YUURI KATSUKI!” Sala yelled, snapping Yuuri out of his reverie.

“Huh? What?” Yuuri asked numbly, still incredibly phased.

“I asked you who the hell that was.” Sala said expectantly, hands on her hips.

“I, um, he’s, uh... his name is Viktor Nikiforov...”

“Did you meet him on Tinder or something?”

“N-no.”

“Grindr?”

“No!”

“Then where did you meet him?”

“I-I... it’s a long story...” Yuuri stammered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Sala’s eyes widened, eyebrows raising and a knowing grin split onto her face.

“Oh my god, is he a viewer of yours?” Sala asked quietly, grinning widely.

“I-I! N-no! Yes! Maybe!” Yuuri stuttered, burying his face in his hands. “...It’s complicated.”

Sala sighed, sitting down in the vacant seat opposite Yuuri.

“Try me.” She said, resting her arms on the table and lacing her fingers together.

“I-It started with me... uh... watching him...” Yuuri said timidly, still hiding behind his hands.

“So you’re a fan of his?” Sala asked, plucking one of the leftover frittolini from the basket and taking a bite of the sugar covered pastry.

“I guess so? A-anyway someone mentioned him while I was... y’know... working... and then the next day he was watching me...” Yuuri mumbled timidly. “And then he privatively messaged me, and asked to meet up...”

“So you guys are gonna collab or something?”

Yuuri nearly choked on his peppermint tea at that, blushing furiously.

“So is that a yes? I need to know when so I can hide Mickey’s laptop. He knows now.”

“I told you not to tell anyone!” Yuuri hissed through gritted teeth.

“I didn’t! He saw you on the front page!” Sala whispered urgently, waving her arms in apology.

“And to think your brother could hate our friendship anymore.” Yuuri sighed reverently.

“Despite the fact that we’re both gay and I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend.”

“Viktor’s not my boyfriend.” Yuuri mumbled, sipping more of his tea.

“Uh-huh. And if he isn’t your boyfriend then what is he, your fuck buddy?”

“N-no! He’s not that either! We’re just... co-workers? Collaborators?”

“You invited him to your favourite café for coffee. How is that not a date?”

“Its a business meeting.”

“You’re negotiating sex with tissue guy, Yuuri.”

“It’s to do with my career?”

“Say what you like, it’s still a date.” Sala smirked, standing up from her seat and taking the now empty basket and teacup, sashaying away from the table and humming to herself.

 

The week went by pretty quickly. Yuuri had managed to get an appointment for a test the day after the meeting at the café and had his results in by two days after that. He was negative, thank God.

He texted his results to Viktor, and received an onslaught of glittering heart emojis and excited babble from the other man.

“Who’re you texting?~” Phichit asked, a teasing sing-song quality to his voice as he leaned over the couch, trying to peel at the phone Yuuri quickly switched off.

“N-no one!” Yuuri stammered, feeling his face beginning to flush.

“Yuuuuriiiii~ do you have a boyfriend I don’t know about?”

“What? No!”

“Then why were you smiling at your phone? You never smile at your phone unless I send you something really funny.”

“Its nothing Phichit, really-” Yuuri was cut off by the ping of his cellphone, signifying him that he had a new text.

Quick as a cheetah pouncing on it’s prey, Phichit’s arm lashed out, gripping Yuuri’s phone and tearing it from his grasp, running away from Yuuri and climbing onto the breakfast bar, so Yuuri wouldn’t be able to reach his phone if Phichit held it above his head. Phichit hummed idly, looking at Yuuri’s phone.

Silence.

“Yuuri... who is ‘Viktor’? And why is he asking you about how you feel about BDSM?” Phichit asked, flipping through the text messages. “And you test results for a STI test- wait a second. Is this _the_ Viktor Nikiforov?”

Yuuri’s tongue felt like rubber. He hadn’t told Phichit, partially because he seemed too busy with his boyfriend and partially because Yuuri didn’t know how to bring it up.

“I... uh... maybe?”

“How are you sure?”

“I met with him for brunch on Sunday?”

“WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!” Phichit shrieked.

“You seemed so busy with Seung-Gil and I didn’t really know how to bring it up...” Yuuri mumbled awkwardly.

“Okay, okay. That’s fair. Where did you go?”

“Sala’s place...”

“OH MY GOD SHE KNEW AND I DIDN'T?!”

“Phichit, I’m sorry, I just-”

Yuuri was cut off by Phichit’s laughter as he quickly typed something into Yuuri’s phone.

“Nah, Yuuri. It’s chilled legumes, I’m not mad. At least not anymore~”

“Oh my god what did you do.” Yuuri sighed exasperatedly taking his phone back from Phichit.

**Yuuri 12:34pm**   
**This is Yuuri’s friend, he’s away from his phone rn. Yes, he’s into BDSM, he’s a switch but not into anything too hard-core. Stick to restraints and maybe spanking. Hope this helps!!**

**Btw I’m not dating Yuuri he’s completely single I swear**

“Phichit...” Yuuri groaned.

“What? He wanted an answer!” Phichit excused, swinging his legs under the breakfast bar.

“I know, but... I dunno!” his phone vibrated in his hand.

**Viktor 12:36pm**   
**Ok!! Thank you!! :D**   
**Can you ask him when he wants to do the collab? Let him know I’m free this weekend. Thanks:3**

“You’re collaborating with him?!” Phichit cried, reading over his shoulder.

“Yes, it was his idea.” Yuuri muttered hastily, typing in a quick reply saying he was free on Saturday all day and not doing anything on the Sunday, his phone buzzing almost immediately.

**Viktor 12:40pm**   
**Great!! :D**   
**How does Saturday 4pm sound???**

**Yuuri 12:40pm**   
**Sounds good. Can I have your address?**

**Viktor 12:41**   
**I can pick you up outside the café if you’d like.**

**Yuuri 12:41**   
**Oh ok. Cool. Thanks.**

**Viktor 12:42**   
**No problem. See you then ;)**

Yuuri switched off his phone and placed it in his pocket, breathing deeply.

He had three days left... h hoped it would go well...


	4. You're all mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. It's actually happening, Yuuri thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck ok we're here at the end jesus ok here we go
> 
> And yes I got the chapter title from Intoxicated.

Yuuri breathed in slowly. Then out, then in. He needed to calm his nerves, and breathing exercises seemed the best way to do it.

He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he’s seen Viktor naked (many times) and vice versa, and Viktor had demanded Yuuri’s explicit consent to go forward with this. He seemed nice enough...

Seemed. That’s why Yuuri was so nervous. A charming persona could hide the worst of people. Oh god, what if he was horrible?

A loud honking noise interrupted his thoughts, his attention turning to a roofless pink car, Viktor sitting in the drivers seat and waving at Yuuri.

“Hi Yuuri!” Viktor grinned, black sunglasses glinting in the bright sunlight of the day. “Hop in!” Viktor said, unlocking the car doors.

Yuuri dropped his rucksack in the back, opening the car door and swinging into the passengers seat beside Viktor.

“Looking for a good time?” Yuuri joked as he shut the door, trying to ease his anxiety with humour. Apparently, the quip was funny because it caused Viktor to choke on the water he was drinking in a fit of laughter.

“Oh my god!” Viktor laughed, wiping away the water with the sleeve of his black leather jacket. “Has anyone ever told you you’re hilarious?”

“Not while I’m sober, no.” Yuuri quipped as he buckled himself in. Viktor stopped laughing.

“Wait a minute, are you drunk?” Viktor asked seriously, cocking an eyebrow.

“What?! No! I don’t drink during the day.”

“Okay... I just want to be sure, because I need your explicit consent to go through with this. I won’t feel comfortable with it if you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk, I swear.” Yuuri answered, placing his hand over his heart.

“Okay...” Viktor murmured suspiciously, handing Yuuri his water bottle. “Drink this just in case.”

“Oh, um, okay, sure...” Yuuri mumbled, putting the bottle to his lips and drinking from it slowly.

“Ready to go?” Viktor asked as Yuuri handed the now empty plastic bottle back to him, screwing on the lid.

Yuuri nodded mutely, Viktor flashing his trademark grin and turning the car around, headed down the high street. Yuuri gazed absently into the wing mirror on the other side of the door he was leaning against, catching a glimpse of Sala waving and making lewd hand gestures, her brother grabbing her arm and dragging his back inside with a red face.

The drive to Viktor’s place was relatively quick, both men staying quiet as soft music played in the background, the wind whipping behind them drowning it out for the most part.

As they headed up into a neighbourhood the car slowed down, Viktor reaching over and squeezing Yuuri’s thigh gently, pulling into a cleanly paved driveway and shutting off the engine.

Viktor removed the keys from the ignition and unbuckled his seat belt, opening the car door and climbing out, slamming the door and walking around to Yuuri’s side of the car, opening the door with a flashy grin.

“This way, sir.” Viktor grinned jokingly, taking Yuuri’s hand and leading him out of the car and around towards the house, Yuuri reaching into the back and grabbing his backpack before following Viktor to the simplistic, black front door.

Viktor unlocked the door, pushing it open and motioning for Yuuri to follow him inside, a loud bark sounding as Yuuri entered the house.

Once inside, Yuuri was tackled by a blur of brown fur, a loud bark sounding as whatever it was that just tackled him licked Yuuri’s face, pawing at his chest and stomach.

“Bad Makkachin! Down! We don’t jump on people, that’s not okay!” Viktor said sternly, trying to ease the creature off of Yuuri.

Yuuri blinked, readjusting his glasses and turning his attention to a monstrously sized, cappuccino coloured poodle pawing at his stomach and panting happily. Viktor leaned over and scooped up said poodle, relieving Yuuri of the animal weighing down on his chest.

“Bad Makkachin!” Viktor scolded the huge poodle in his arms, who responded with an excited lick to Viktor’s face, causing Yuuri to laugh a little, sitting up. “No. Bad boys don’t get kisses, Makka. Say you’re sorry for attacking Yuuri.”

The poodle barked happily, Viktor sighing with a small grin on his lips and letting the massive poodle down, the poodle bouncing over to Yuuri and barking once more.

“Hello Makkachin.” Yuuri smiled, scratching the poodle behind his fluffy ears, the dog leaning into Yuuri’s touch.

“Sorry about that,” Viktor sighed, crouching down to rub his dog at the back of his neck. “Makkachin is normally more behaved than this. He doesn’t usually jump on people.”

“It’s fine.” Yuuri said wistfully. “He reminds me of my own dog actually.”  
  
“You have a dog?” Viktor asked gleefully, face lighting up and lips stretching into a heart-shaped smile.

“I did... back in Japan. He was a brown toy poodle, his name wasn’t that far off from yours actually...”

“Really?”

“His name was Vicchan.” Yuuri mumbled, blushing at the name as he ran his hands through the mountainous curls of fur on Makkachin’s head.

“Vicchan? How old is he now?”

“Well, I... I got him when I was eleven... he, uh... passed away last year...”

Viktor’s face fell as his hand stopped carding through Makkachin’s fur.

“Oh, Yuuri...” he said sympathetically, leaning over and pulling Yuuri into a hug.

“I-It’s fine... Seeing Makkachin reminds me of him. In a good way.” Yuuri stammered, feeling his face flush at the sudden contact.

“Its just... if anything happened to Makkachin... I’d be heartbroken...” Viktor said softly, pulling away and standing up. “W-we should probably get ready, I start streaming soon.”

“O-oh. Of course! Yeah. Right.” Yuuri mumbled awkwardly, allowing Viktor to grip his arm and pull him up, off of the floor.

“There’s a bathroom down the hall to the right if you need to use it. It’s the first door down.” Viktor instructed, handing Yuuri his rucksack.

“Should I meet you in your room to start or?”

“Oh, I don’t film in my room.” Viktor said, laughing softly. “I have a special, soundproof room where I film. It’s also where I keep my toys~” He added with a wink.

“Okay... Um... where is that?”

“I’ll show you when you’re ready, just give me a shout and I’ll lead you to it, but at the moment I need to feed Makkachin and make sure he’s going to be okay while we’re down there.”

“Down there?” Yuuri asked suspiciously, quirking a wary brow.

“The room is in my basement. The place came with a basement and I just thought; why the hell not? It’s not like I’d use it for much else and it was cheaper than soundproofing one of the rooms up here.” Viktor explained with a shrug, scratching Makkachin behind his ears and leading him towards what Yuuri guessed was the kitchen.

Yuuri toed off his shoes, leaving them beside the doormat and starting to head towards the bathroom, looking around the house, as he hadn’t had much of a chance to properly assess the house before he was tackled by an enormous poodle.

He found the bathroom with no difficulty, pulling on the simple matte grey door handle and pushing the plain black door in, entering a spacious, minimalistic bathroom. The bathroom was strangely bland and everything was square or rectangle shaped... Yuuri tried to not think about it, setting his rucksack on the counter next to the sink, unzipping it and rooting through it to get to his make up bag.

He pulled off his glasses and set them aside briefly, selecting the eyeliner and beginning to carefully apply it to his eyelid, silently wishing that Phichit was there to do it instead, as the Thai man was much better at eyeliner than Yuuri, always managing a frustratingly perfect wing every time. Phichit probably sold his soul to gain that ability.

After contemplating asking his room mate what demonic entity he sold his soul to so he could do a perfect wing, he placed the eyeliner back into the bag and switched it out for his concealer, wishing he’d dealt with all the paraphernalia before he left, but that was the price of staying up browsing tumblr until six am and passing out on your laptop until three pm, waking up with Phichit screaming the Heathers soundtrack in his ear. (The latest Steven-bomb had just dropped, what was he supposed to do, not join in on all the screaming that was ravaging the website?)

Finally applying his mascara and lip gloss, he packed everything away, slipping his glasses back on. He stepped out of the bathroom to find Viktor already waiting for him outside the door.

“O-oh sorry I took so long... how long have you been waiting?” Yuuri asked timidly, twisting the strap of his backpack in his hand.

“Don’t worry,” Viktor said, noticing Yuuri’s hand gripping the strip of black fabric. “I haven’t been here long, not even a minute.” He smiled softly as he noticed Yuuri relax, holding out his hand for Yuuri to take. “Come, I’ll show you where we’ll be filming.”

Yuuri took Viktor’s hand hesitantly, following the other man further down the hall until they came to a halt in front of a plain, black door. Viktor twisted the door open, revealing a dark staircase leading into blackness. Yuuri swallowed uneasily.

“Ah, sorry.” Viktor said, noticing Yuuri’s unease as he reached to flick on a light switch, lighting up the dark hallway to reveal dark red painted walls and a polished, black staircase. “I should have turned on the light earlier...”

“Don’t be.” Yuuri smiled shyly, bashfully tracing his thumb over the soft skin of Viktor’s knuckles. “After you.” Yuuri said, motioning to the staircase.

“But of course.” Viktor grinned flirtingly, lifting Yuuri’s hand a pressing a kiss into the skin behind Yuuri’s knuckles before gently tugging his arm, leading Yuuri down the staircase. “Can you close the door behind you? I don’t want Makkachin running in during filming. I don’t want to scar him.”

Yuuri nodded understandingly, gently closing the door and following Viktor down the staircase to a spacious room with a large four poster bed in the centre of the room, various toys and bottle of lube laid out, along with a bowl of ice and several cameras dotted about the room, all hooked up to a laptop sitting on a small, black coffee table with a box of condoms next to it. He wondered briefly what the ice was for, but pushed the thought away.

“Just set your bag down anywhere and get comfortable while I set up, okay?” Viktor instructed, walking over to the various cameras.

Yuuri nodded and dropped his bag on the floor, climbing onto the bed and situating himself on the smooth, silky scarlet bedsheet, seating himself in a way that was comfortable and he hoped appeared sexy.

“I’m going to activate the stream, okay?” Viktor asked, hand hovering over the mouse pad of his laptop.

“Yeah, sure. G-go ahead.”

Viktor quickly tapped the mouse pad twice, turning around and climbing onto the bed, stalking towards Yuuri on all fours, stopping when his knees were bracketing Yuuri’s and the two men were face to face.

“Hello there.~” Viktor murmured, a sultry smirk spreading onto his plush lips.

“H-Hi...” Yuuri mumbled bashfully as Viktor reached to cup his cheek tenderly, eyes glued to Yuuri’s parted lips.

“Its going to be a few minutes until there’s a decent amount of people watching.” Viktor said absently, gently caressing the pout of Yuuri’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, intense blue eyes gazing at Yuuri through mascara laden lashes. “How about we pass the time by getting to know each other a bit more... physically...~”

Oh god, Yuuri thought. This was really happening oh my god-

“Can I kiss you, Yuuri?~” Viktor asked, fingers tracing up along the side of his face and gently toying with a couple locks of Yuuri’s dark raven hair.

Yuuri swallowed thickly, nodding and letting his eyes fall shut as Viktor leaned in to kiss him. Viktor’s lips were just as soft as he remembered, gentle yet teasing as they moved over Yuuri’s in a slow, relaxed manner. Hesitantly, Yuuri kissed back, pulling Viktor closer by his white t-shirt, increasing the force of the kiss as Viktor hummed appreciatively, bringing a hand around to rest on Yuuri’s waist.

Yuuri reached up to Viktor’s hair, sliding the silvery strands between his fingers as he gently bit down on Viktor’s bottom lip, the latter making a surprised noise in the back of his throat, parting his mouth slightly and teasing his tongue against Yuuri’s bottom lip.

Kissing Viktor felt good, so, so good. And addictive, oh so addictive. Yuuri wanted more, he craved more. He needed more.

Yuuri tightened his grip in Viktor’s hair, reaching down and gripping Viktor’s firm ass through his dark jeans, pulling Viktor closer as Yuuri parted the other’s lips with his tongue, swirling around Viktor’s mouth.

If he was going to make out with Viktor Nikiforov of all people, he was going to do it right.

Viktor gasped into the kiss, gripping Yuuri’s waist and pinning the Japanese man beneath him, clashing his tongue against Yuuri’s as he took dominance of the kiss, pressing a knee between Yuuri’s thighs, applying a small amount of pressure to his groin.

Yuuri moaned, gripping Viktor’s ass tighter and hooking a leg around Viktor’s as he ground into Viktor’s knee lightly.

A ping sounded from the laptop across the room, the pair pulling apart, faces flushed and lips glossy with a mixture of cherry flavoured lip gloss and saliva, panting heavily from lack of air.

“I was wondering when someone would speak up. Took you all long enough~” Viktor hummed, checking the screen nonchalantly.

“What does it say?” Yuuri asked, sitting up slightly.

“Keep doing what we’re doing until someone pays us to do otherwise.~” Viktor grinned, pressing a filthy kiss onto Yuuri’s lips, trailing them down from Yuuri’s lips to his jaw, then his neck, nipping and sucking the previously unmarked skin.

Yuuri gasped, tilting back his head to give Viktor better access to his neck and throat, moaning softly at the sensation of Viktor’s lips on his neck, arcing his back slightly as he felt Viktor’s hands slip under his shirt, feeling up his toned abdomen and back as the fabric pooled against his wrists.

Yuuri sighed as the hands glided further and further up his back, delicately drifting across his spine.

“Do you want to take this off now or wait for someone to pay us?” Viktor asked, placing a kiss on the sensitive skin behind his ear.

“Um...” Yuuri paused, trying to come up with an answer, but the fingertips moving in circles around the skin surrounding his nipples were a bit distracting, to say the least.

Viktor smirked at Yuuri, flicking his gaze towards the screen. When he returned his gaze to Yuuri, the smirk had turned into a predatory grin.

“My guess is that they want you to take this off?” Yuuri asked, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor purred, pressing his hand onto the small of Yuuri’s back, pushing him up into an upright position. “They want me to do so much more than that.”

Viktor reached down, gripping he hem of Yuuri’s t-shirt and pulling it up quickly, forcing it over his head and throwing it into a corner of the room. Yuuri reached up, placing a hand behind Viktor’s neck and pulling the older man into a heavy kiss, allowing his fingers to slide up into his hair.

Viktor growled appreciatively into the kiss, pulling Yuuri closer by the waist and running his hands up, along his chest. Yuuri parted their lips with a gasp as Viktor brushed over a nipple, the latter smirking darkly and pressing his lips to Yuuri’s neck, taking each nipple between two fingers and pinching and rolling them as his lips continued their decent of his body.

Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor passed his tongue over his nipple, still toying with the other. He gently but down on the small bud, suckling on it gently before pulling off and repeating the procedure on the other one.

“Close your eyes,” Viktor husked, pulling away from his teasing assault on Yuuri’s chest. “Because as much as I would like to blindfold you, you’re too pretty to have anything obscuring your face~”

“Yes Daddy...” Yuuri whispered as he allowed his eyes to fall shut, hearing Viktor moan as he felt the warmth of the older man pull away from his body.

He heard some shifting, feet on the polished hardwood flooring, the scrape of porcelain against wood and the soft, quick clacking of a keyboard and felt the heat of Viktor’s body against his once more, the mattress dipping down again to accommodate the weight of the older man.

Viktor kissed his neck, lips returning to the previously abandoned nipple and sucking on it once more.

Suddenly, he felt something wet against his other nipple. And cold, freezing even. He arched his back, making a noise in between a whine and a scream at the shock of the cold.

Oh.

So that’s what the ice was for.

Makes sense.

He opened his eyes a little, peeking through his lashes. Viktor was pressed against Yuuri’s chest, staring up at him with his hooded cerulean eyes, pressing a knee against Yuuri’s groin, the pressure combined with the hot-cold contrast on his chest causing him to whine pitifully, squirming in an attempt to incite some friction.

“Ah, ah, ah. What do you think you’re doing, Baby?” Viktor cooed, reaching down to grip Yuuri’s hips and push him down into the bed. He ground his knee against Yuuri’s crotch, letting go of his hips to reach for another ice cube. “You’ve been quite naughty, perhaps you should be punished, yes?” he purred, popping the ice cube into his mouth.

Yuuri gasped as the second cube, held between Viktor’s lips made contact with his skin, sliding lower as the first cube slid down the side of his body, mostly melted by now.

Viktor’s hands stroked along his sides sensually, hooking his fingers in Yuuri’s belt loop as he slid down the centre line of Yuuri’s body, melting ice cube between his lips. Deft fingers slivered to the button of his jeans, quickly unbuttoning them as he pulled away from his spot on Yuuri’s abdomen, taking the mostly melted ice cube and tracing it around Yuuri’s belly button before letting it slide down his abdomen to his crotch. Yuuri moaned quietly as the small sliver of ice landed on the thin layer of fabric covering his hardened cock.

Using his tongue, Viktor followed the trail of ice water to the zipper of Yuuri’s jeans, taking the small metal tab between his teeth and dragging it down. Viktor hummed, nuzzling against Yuuri’s groin briefly before stopping, pulling away with a puzzled expression on his face.

“I-Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked, lifting his hips slightly as he felt Viktor start to pull his jeans down.

“...Fuck.” Viktor gasped quietly. “Yuuri, you wore these for me?” He asked breathlessly, running his hand over the thin, midnight blue lace of the panties Yuuri was wearing.

“Y-yes, Daddy...” Yuuri mumbled bashfully, chewing on his bottom lip shyly.

“Oh, Yuuri~” Viktor groaned, mouthing at Yuuri’s cock through the thin lace, causing Yuuri to grip the silky red bedsheets and moan. “The things you do to me.”

“T-that’s not all I wore for you...~” Yuuri said softly, brushing Viktor’s bangs out of his eyes, watching them widen with a small, satisfactory smirk. “You’re welcome to look, if you want.~”

Viktor slid his hand from Yuuri’s hip to the small of his back, pressing his hand against the base of Yuuri’s spine and pushing him upwards slightly, his other hand gripping the rough fabric of Yuuri’s jeans and pulling them down his legs, revealing swirls of dark blue lace wrapped tightly around his strong legs.

Viktor flung the jeans aside, revealing Yuuri’s dark blue stockings clinging tightly to his toned legs to the various cameras dotted around the room.

Viktor said nothing at him, only gazed at Yuuri in awe as he ran his hands up, along Yuuri’s legs, rubbing the skin through the thin fabric as he spread them apart slowly. He leant down, bringing his lips to Yuuri’s ankle, pressing a small kiss into it.

“Beautiful, absolutely stunning.” Viktor murmured softly, causing Yuuri to shiver. Viktor hummed, dragging his lips up Yuuri’s legs as he caressed them in his hands. “You’re gorgeous, Yuuri. Perfect.”

Yuuri gasped when Viktor bit down on his thigh, biting his lip to restrain a moan as Viktor lapped his tongue on the bite mark marring the pale skin of Yuuri’s thigh, shifting across to nuzzle against Yuuri’s cock through the thin fabric of his lace panties.

“O-oh fuck~” Yuuri whined, groaning softly as Viktor placed wet, open-mouthed kisses along his cock through his panties, gripping Viktor’s hair and canting his hips forwards as the Russian laved his tongue over the swollen tip of Yuuri’s cock, which was now starting to bead with precum as Yuuri squirmed and shifted.

“Leaking already? I wonder how long it’ll be before you cum...~” Viktor purred, dragging his teeth along the sensitive underside of his cock, Yuuri reaching to clamp a hand over his mouth to restrain a moan, only for Viktor to grip his wrist and pin it to the mattress. “How close are you, Yuuri?~ I hope you don’t cum too soon, or else if have to punish you.~” he hummed, nipping his teeth against Yuuri’s cock head and lapping at it through the fabric.

“F-fUck~ Daddy, please~” Yuuri whined, hands fisting in the silky bedsheets below him.

“Please what? Use your words, Baby~” Viktor husked, fondling Yuuri’s balls through his panties.

“M-more please~ I-ah need more~” Yuuri pleaded, moaning as Viktor gripped his ass, spreading the cheeks and kneading them in his hands.

“Are you close, Baby?~” Viktor smirked, licking a stripe up Yuuri’s cock before pulling away and raising himself up, cupping one hand on Yuuri’s flushed cheek with another tracing through seam of the lace panties pulled snugly between Yuuri’s ass cheeks. “Look at you, so flushed, so needy, all for me~ You’re so close yet we’ve barely gotten started~” Viktor said huskily, staring at Yuuri with a predatory lust in his bright cerulean eyes as he traced a thumb over Yuuri’s swollen, glossy lips.

Yuuri peaked his tongue out, flicking over Viktor’s thumb, earning a moan from the latter as he pressed his thumb further into the wet heat of Yuuri’s mouth, Yuuri swirling his tongue around Viktor’s thumb and suckling on it softly.

“Oh, Baby...~ you look so sweet and innocent but no one knows what you really are, you filthy, sexy minx. No one, but me.” Viktor groaned, unaware of Yuuri’s legs wrapping around his waist.

Pulling away from Viktor’s hand, pressing his palms down onto the bed, Yuuri forced himself up, turning his lower body and flipping their positions so he was straddling Viktor, a surprised gasp rushing from the Russians throat.

Before Viktor could respond, Yuuri pressed his lips against Viktor’s in a demanding kiss, gripping Viktor’s hips and pinning him down onto the bed. Viktor reached up and gripped Yuuri’s thighs, massaging them tenderly as he kissed back passionately, tongue playing against Yuuri’s as he moaned into the kiss.

The two men pulled apart, faces flushed and breathing laboured, Viktor groaning as Yuuri gripped his hair and wrenched his head back, attacking his throat with rough, sloppy kisses, climbing lower and lower until he sank his teeth into the pale porcelain skin of Viktor’s collarbone, causing him to cry out.

Yuuri reached back, gripping Viktor’s wrists and pulling his hands away from his ass, reaching up and gripping the white fabric of Viktor’s t-shirt, fisting the cotton in both hands and pulling sharply, tearing the garment in half, exposing Viktor’s sculpted torso to the cameras.

Yuuri flicked his gaze upwards to meet Viktor’s hesitantly. Viktor stated back at him, face flushed and wide eyed, looking somehow more aroused than before and nodding eagerly for Yuuri to continue.

Placing a palm against the small of Viktor’s back, Yuuri pulled him up slightly, allowing the now torn t-shirt to be removed and discarded, Yuuri taking Viktor’s wrists and pinning them above his head, reaching for the leather strap cuffs lying on the coffee table and binding Viktor’s wrists together onto the ornate ironwork of the headboard.

“Safe word, Daddy?~” Yuuri purred, flipping loose the silver buckle of Viktor’s belt, grinning wolfishly at the audible gulp Viktor made, watching with sadistic glee as the other man’s marked throat visibly worked.

“...Fuck.”

“That’s not a very good safe word, if we used that, we’d have to stop quite quickly~” Yuuri giggled, gently pressing his palm against the tented front of Viktor’s jeans, smirking as the older man helplessly squirmed against him.

“...Red.” Viktor managed in the strongest voice he could muster.

“Sounds good to me. But don’t worry, Daddy, I’m going to take very good care of you.~” Yuuri purred, running a hand down Viktor’s neck to his chest, toying with a hardened nipple, causing a restrained moan to vibrate in Viktor’s throat. “Now, now Daddy, you got to hear me, don’t you think I deserve the same treatment?” Yuuri cooed sweetly, running a hand down Viktor’s toned torso, watching his pale abs clench under his palm.

Yuuri dipped down, gazing up at Viktor through hooded eyes as he gently bit down on Viktor’s nipple, the latter moaning through parted lips.

Quickly pulling the belt away, Yuuri hooked his fingers into the now vacant belt loops, yanking Viktor’s dark blue jeans down toned, muscular legs, the jeans landing on the floor with a soft thump.

Yuuri bent down to capture Viktor’s lips in a kiss, grinding his crotch against his, both men gasping at the sensation of the contact of their cocks, only separated by two thin layers of fabric.

“Oh~ oh god, give me more, Baby, I need it~” Viktor moaned, biceps flexing as he tugged on his restraints.

“Oh, how the tables have turned.~ Look at you, Daddy, you’re practically weak for me, tied up like this. Tell me, how badly do you want me?” Yuuri purred, fluttering his hands down Viktor’s hips.

“So bad, Baby.” Viktor gasped desperately as Yuuri rubbed his cock through his briefs, squeezing the fat head through the dark, dampened spot in the dark grey fabric. “So, so bad~” he whined as he arched his hips up into Yuuri’s touch, only to have them slammed back down into the bed.

Yuuri relented, withdrawing his hand and putting a stop to the teasing as he gripped the elastic of Viktor’s briefs, yanking them down for Viktor to quickly kick off onto the floor.

“And you said I was close.” Yuuri chuckled, taking Viktor’s hard, leaking cock in his hand and pumping it slowly, rubbing his thumb against the slick head as Viktor gasped and moaned.

“I wasn’t- ah~ lying when I said you did things to me...” Viktor murmured bashfully, biting his lip.

Yuuri smirked, leaning down to kiss Viktor’s neck tenderly, licking the bruised skin there before climbing down the rest of Viktor’s body, gently stroking his cock as he went.

Viktor quivered in anticipation, spreading his legs and rocking his hips into Yuuri’s fist, earning a sharp spank on the ass from Yuuri.

“Don’t rush this, Daddy.~” Yuuri scolded, massaging the now tender cheek in his hand.

Viktor swallowed thickly, nodding as he dropped his hips back onto the bed. Yuuri pulled his hand away, earning a disappointed whine from Viktor as Yuuri pulled away from his abdomen, turning away from Viktor ass he reached for the ice bowl, popping two ice cubes into his mouth and pushing his hair back.

“Yuu-ri~” Viktor hummed playfully as Yuuri returned to lean over Viktor’s cock, pumping it gently in his hand. “Mhm...~ what do you think you’re doing, leaving me all alone like thi- OH mother of gOD~” Viktor gasped as Yuuri took him in all the way down to the base of his cock. “F-fuCK that is cold.” Viktor gasped, marked up chest heaving and legs shaking as his feet scrambled against the sheets.

Yuuri would have smirked, if not for the two ice cubes and hard, thick cock in his mouth. He flicked his gaze upwards to Viktor, who’s head was thrown back and eyes scrunched up as he pulled on the restraints, moaning loudly. Breathing in through his nose, Yuuri began to bob his head up and down, causing Viktor to scream and buck his hips.

“Ffuck, fuck, fuck~ S-so good~ so cold, but so, so good shiiit!~” Viktor muttered, rambling as he bucked his hips, moaning wantonly.

Yuuri pressed Viktor’s hips back down, sucking on Viktor’s cock as he twisted and writhed beneath him.

“AH! ~ FUCK~ yes!~ yes~ Bozshe moye, do you even have a gag reflex holy shIT~”

Yuuri could feel the ice cubes in his mouth melting, ice water coupled with saliva dripping from his mouth onto Viktor’s balls and down his ass. Once the cubes had melted, Yuuri reached down and teased around Viktor’s hole, grinning at the leg jerking against his shoulder. With one hand, he gripped Viktor’s quivering thigh, the other one still between the flexing cheeks of Viktor’s ass, index finger pressing into the tight, slickened ring of muscle that was Viktor’s hole.

“Oh FUCK~ ohhh~ ah~ ah~ da, detka, da!~” Viktor whined, trembling and shaking with pleasure, a loud clattering noise sounding as he thrashed against his restraints, the steel fastenings clacking against the wrought iron headboard.

Viktor’s entire body was trembling as he restrained himself from thrusting into Yuuri’s mouth as Yuuri sucked on Viktor’s cock harder, taking him deeper as he ran his tongue up and down Viktor’s cock, slowly thrusting his finger in and out of Viktor’s ass.

“Ngh~ F-fuck, Yuuuri~” Viktor gasped, wriggling his hips desperately to gain more friction and Yuuri pressed another finger in, scissoring the pair and stretching Viktor out little by little. “Oh god~ ahhh~”

Yuuri could feel Viktor’s cock twitching in his mouth as he fluttered his tongue along the underside of Viktor’s cock, salty precum dripping down the back of his throat drop by drop. Peering up, Yuuri could see Viktor’s flushed, heaving chest puffing out laboured breaths as he pressed the side of his face into the pillow, biting down on the fabric and moaning through clenched teeth.

Yuuri crooked his fingers, causing Viktor to make a broken shout, hips jumping and forcing his cock further into Yuuri’s throat, causing the latter to gag slightly.

“Sorry...” Viktor murmured apologetically as Yuuri lay his forearm over Viktor’s lower abdomen, pressing him down. “Oh f-fuck~ right there baby~ add another, I need it~”

Yuuri pulled back until all that was left in his mouth was the dripping, pulsing head of Viktor’s cock, swirling around it and suckling it before pulling off, causing Viktor to whine at the loss of sensation.

“Yuuuu-riiii how could you do this to me?” Viktor whined, pouting at Yuuri as he leaned over to grab the lube and a leather clip on cock ring from the coffee table.

Quickly pulling out his fingers, Yuuri uncapped the lube, pouring the slick liquid into his palm and slicking up his fingers, pressing all three back into Viktor as the other man keened, thrusting his hips as a counter to Yuuri’s fingers, moaning and whining desperately.

“Y-Yuuri!~ Oh~ Baby, mnh~ yes~ so close, just a little more~” Viktor panted, tugging the restraints and rolling his hips into Yuuri’s touch.

Yuuri reached for the clip on cock ring, wrapping it tightly around the base of Viktor’s cock and securing it. Viktor looked down at Yuuri, desperation evident on his flushed face, almond shaped cerulean eyes wide and pupils dilated.

“Y-you sa-sadistic little-”

“Here’s what’s gonna happen.” Yuuri said firmly, sitting up and cupping the ball of Viktor’s jaw. “I’m either gonna fuck you, or use a toy on you. Pick any amount for our lovely viewers to pay, Daddy~ But either way, you don’t cum until I do.” Yuuri purred, curling his fingers again, causing Viktor to cry out and pull against his restraints. “I’m waiting.”

“Th-three fuh-fifty.” Viktor managed as Yuuri scissored his fingers.

“And for me to fuck your pretty little ass?” Yuuri purred caressing the cheek before spanking it sharply.

“F-fuCk~ four! Four fifty!”

“You heard the man,” Yuuri said, turning to the computer. “First to pay three fifty or higher decides.”

Not even half a second later, the laptop on the coffee table pinged, signifying a major payment.

Yuuri pulled his fingers out of Viktor’s quivering body, the latter whining and clenching at the emptiness. He turned towards the laptop, pushing his glasses back up with his cleaner hand as he read the message on the screen.

**Stammi-viccihoe has submitted eight hundred coins.**

**Stammi-viccihoe: ride vik w/ toy in his ass**

“Ride Viktor while he has a toy in his ass?” Yuuri purred reading off of the screen. “How does that sound, Daddy?~”

“G-good. V-very good.” Viktor panted from the bed, ass clenching in anticipation.

“First to submit two fifty coins chooses which toy I use on your dear, sweet Viktor.~”

The laptop sounded again.

**Intoxic8d has submitted two hundred and fifty coins.**

**Intoxic8d: gld plg**

“Someone has their hand in their pants.~” Yuuri chuckled as he drifted his hand over the array of toys on the table, hand closing around the weighty, shining plug.

Seductively, he stalked back over to Viktor’s bound form, gold plug in his hand.

A memory flashed back to Yuuri as he picked up the bottle of lube and started to coat the shiny, glimmering surface of the plug.

“Y’know,” Yuuri began idly, parting Viktor’s thighs and bringing the toy towards Viktor. “The first time I saw you was with this plug in your ass.” He murmured, trailing the tip around Viktor’s hole, watching his legs squirm. “Normally, I would’ve scrolled past. But something... something made me follow that link.” He slowly slid the narrow tip of the plug into Viktor’s stretched hold. “Maybe it was your eyes... they had this beckoning, ‘come hither’ kind of look.” Yuuri smirked as Viktor made a punched out moan, the cuffs clinking slightly against the wrought iron headboard. “Who knew, that all these months later, I would have you like this. Just for me. Who knew, that I would get to be the one to put this inside you while you scream for me like the little bitch you are~” He pushed the plug all the way in to the round base, Viktor letting out a scream along with a multitude of curses in his mother tongue.

Yuuri pulled away, sitting up on his knees so he could loom over Viktor, smoothing his hands suggestively over the midnight lace of his stockings.

“Mmmh~ what I should I do to you, Daddy?~” Yuuri purred, toying with the elastic of his panties, teasing the head of his cock as it peaked out of his panties. “How should I use you?” Yuuri asked coyly, trailing a hand idly yet deliberately along Viktor’s inner thigh, edging closer and closer to the cold metal plug. “Any requests, Daddy?~”

“I-I AH!~” Viktor moaned as Yuuri pressed the base of the plug gently with his finger tips, the blunt tip of the toy pressing against his prostate.

“Use your words, darling~” Yuuri smirked, stroking himself idly through the thin material of his panties.

Viktor exhaled loudly, dropping his head down onto the pillow. He opened his mouth and carefully breathed out his request.

“I want you to use me as a toy.” He uttered slowly. “I want you to fuck yourself on my cock until you can’t take it anymore and we’re both screaming for release.”

Yuuri felt his cheeks flush significantly, internally scolding himself for almost breaking character.

“Do you want me to keep the panties on?” Yuuri asked, twisting the elastic around his hips between his forefinger and thumb.

“N-no. Take ‘em off, Baby.” Viktor managed as Yuuri stalked closer to him on all fours, stopping when his hands gripped the ironwork loops of the headboard, framing Viktor’s bound wrists, knees on either side of his ribs.

“Sit up for me, Daddy~” Yuuri purred, cupping Viktor’s jaw and leading up until his nose brushed against Yuuri’s lower abdomen. “If you want these off, you’re gonna have to take them off yourself~”

“Does that mean you’re going to remove the cuffs?” Viktor asked breathlessly as Yuuri’s thumb traced his swollen, bitten lip.

Yuuri laughed breathily, running a hand through Viktor’s hair and giving it a sharp tug.

“No. Use that talented mouth of yours.” Yuuri commanded, pressing Viktor into his abdomen. “Now get to work.”

Viktor complied with a soft moan, placing wet kisses along Yuuri’s abdomen and hip, taking the waistband his teeth and dragging the panties down to the best of his ability, as, Yuuri had observed, being tied to his bed made removing the garment fairly difficult.

“Nicely done, Daddy~” Yuuri cooed, withdrawing his hands to push the panties down to his knees, getting off of the bed to kick the panties off before returning to straddle Viktor’s abdomen. “Do you want me to prep myself facing towards you or the cameras?” Yuuri asked coquettishly, trailing his hands along Viktor’s shoulders and chest, rubbing Viktor’s reddened nipples between two fingers, making him whine.

“If... if it wasn’t for that damn cock ring... I’d have had at least two orgasms right now... and seeing you open yourself up in person would increase the torture.” Viktor managed, gritting his teeth to restrain another whine.

“You know what, Daddy,” Yuuri said thoughtfully, reaching for the lube and backing up slightly so Viktor’s dripping cock brushed against the cleft of Yuuri’s ass. “I’m going to be merciful.”

“You? Merciful? I’d laugh in the face of th-Ah!~ Baby~” Viktor whimpered as Yuuri squeezed the head of Viktor’s cock warningly.

“Shut it. Or I’ll have to gag you.” Yuuri threatened, slicking up his fingers with lube once more and slipping a hand past his cock to his hole.

He teased around his hold briefly before slipping one finger in, pumping it in and out quickly, curling it briefly before adding another, thrusting them in and out, curling them just right to make himself moan and press his hand against Viktor’s chest to steady himself as he added a third finger, scissoring them and stretching himself out.

“You... you ready?” Viktor managed, hands balled into tight, white knuckled fists.

“Y-yeah.” Yuuri said, raising himself up higher as he quickly slicked up Viktor’s cock, gripping it and holding it steady as he hovered above Viktor, slowly, carefully sinking into his lap. “F-fuuuuuck~”

Below him, Viktor was moaning and panting, legs shifting quickly as he tugged helplessly on the restraints and muttering the same curse over and over again.

“Yebat~ Oh, yebat~” He cursed quietly, voice shaken with moans.

Yuuri raised himself up, bracing a hand against Viktor’s clenched abdomen and dropped down, shifting his hips to get that right angle, moaning as he settled back in Viktor’s lap.

“P-please~ Baby pleaase~” Viktor pleaded as Yuuri began to work himself over his cock.

“Please what, Daddy?” Yuuri asked breathlessly, moaning as he stroked his own cock.

“Please let me fuck you. Please, please, pleas-AH~ please~” Viktor begged, moaning as Yuuri deliberately clenched down on him.

“I- ah~ never said you couldn’t fuck me, Daddy~” Yuuri chuckled breathlessly, letting out a sudden scream as Viktor quickly bent his knees, pressing him feet into the mattress as he fucked himself up into Yuuri, causing the latter to bounce in Viktor’s lap.

Yuuri rolled his hips in a counter to powerful Viktor’s thrusts, moaning loudly as he dug his nails into the flesh of Viktor’s abdomen. He could hear the metal buckle of the cuffs rattling against the headboard, watching Viktor’s biceps and shoulders flex as he tried to pull free of the cuffs.

“Y-you- Ohh fuck~ you trying to get free, Daddy?~” Yuuri panted, bringing a hand to cup the ball of Viktor’s jaw.

Realising he’d been caught, Viktor’s eyes went wide, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to restrain a cascade of moans.

“I... ahhh der’mo... I just want to touch you~ I want to touch you so bad Yuu-ri~” Viktor whined, tugging on the leather cuffs, tipping his head back and moaning wantonly.

“You want to to-ohh~ touch me?” Yuuri asked, smirking and gasping as Viktor’s cock brushed against his prostate. “Is that what you want, Da-Ah~ Daddy?”

“Y-yes!~ Yes!~ so badly~” Viktor cried, fucking into Yuuri desperately, cock hitting Yuuri’s prostate with each thrust, making Yuuri cry out.

“You’re so desperate to make me cum so you can have your release, aren’t you?~ such a needy little bitch~” Yuuri taunted, bringing his hips down with a loud slap of his ass against Viktor’s thighs.

Yuuri could feel his climax approaching, muscles clenching in his abdomen as he moaned out, throwing his head back and rocking his hips in a frantic reply to Viktor’s forceful thrusts.

He tilted his head forwards once more, gazing at Viktor bellow him, a heavy crimson blush decorating the marked porcelain skin from the abdomen upwards, hands me face contorted in a mix of pain and pleasure, mouth agape and tears beginning to bead in the corner of his closed eyes, sobbing in pleasure as he yanked on the restraints.

He did this.

Yuuri did this to Viktor.

Yuuri made him a begging, pleading, sobbing mess.

Viktor bucked his hips wildly, the head of his cock slamming against Yuuri’s prostate, making him arch his back and drag his blunt nails across the skin of Viktor’s abdomen.

He was close, so, so close.

Yuuri pushed himself up, pulling himself off of Viktor’s cock until all that was left inside was the head, reaching behind himself and in between Viktor’s legs, pressing down on the gold plug as he dropped back down suddenly, Viktor bucking his hips with a shout.

Yuuri arched his back with a cry, body seizing up as pure, white hot, pleasure coursed through him and he spurred thick, white ropes of cum all over Viktor’s abdomen and chest.

“Viktoorr!~”

He felt Viktor slow down, eventually coming to a halt instead of continuing his brutal pace.

“You... you okay?” Viktor managed to ask, sitting up as Yuuri sat gasping for air in his lap.

Yuuri said nothing, only drew himself upwards, reaching behind himself to unclip the cock ring and casting the damp leather strap aside, Viktor exhaling deeply as Yuuri settled himself back into Viktor’s lap.

“You want to cum, Daddy?~ then use me as I used you~ I can take it.” Yuuri purred breathlessly. “Go on,” Yuuri said, leaning down and cupping Viktor’s jaw. “Use me.”

Viktor inhaled deeply, screwing his eyes shut and pressing his hips down into the bed, flexing his thighs and pushing back into Yuuri with a worn out groan, Yuuri hissing at the pang of over stimulation as Viktor repeated the motion, faster and with more force.

Yuuri jerked and bounced in Viktor’s lap, panting and whining as Viktor moaned openly, pounding up into Yuuri’s quivering, lax body.

“Yuuri~ Tak khorosho!~” Viktor gasped, tipping his head back. “So close~ can’t... last~”

“F-Fill me up Daddy!~ I need it~”

Viktor threw his head back, moaning and back arching as his hips bucked wildly into Yuuri as he came, swearing and crying out to Yuuri.

“Fuck!~ YUURI!~” Viktor cried as Yuuri clamped down him once more as he rode out his second orgasm, cum splattering onto Viktor’s abs and chest, some even reaching his chin.

They stayed like that for a while, Yuuri still straddling Viktor’s lap as Viktor’s cock softened inside of Yuuri, gasping for breath and panting like they’d just ran a marathon.

Slowly, Yuuri lifted himself off of Viktor, allowing Viktor’s cock to slip out of him as he chambered off of the bed, reaching for the nearest camera and bringing it to pan over Viktor’s spent form.

“Look at you...” Yuuri murmured, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride over him. “So spent. Utterly destroyed. Who did this to you, Viktor darling?”

“Y-you.” Viktor said weakly. “You did this to me.”

“Exactly. And what does that make you?

“Yours.”

“My what?” Yuuri smirked, zooming in briefly on Viktor’s face.

“Your bitch.”

“That’s right, Daddy~ you’re my needy little bitch.” Yuuri said sweetly, backing up towards the computer and quickly ending the stream.

Yuuri shut off the camera, setting it down on the coffee table and quickly walking over to Viktor.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Yuuri said quickly, undoing the leather cuffs around Viktor’s wrists. “Are you okay?!”

“... just a little sore.” Viktor grunted, sitting up and stretching his arms, hissing as the plug jostled inside him.

“Crap, I forgot about that. Let me just remove it for you.” Yuuri said softly, pulling the gold plug out gently, setting it aside and reaching for the tissue box on the nightstand nearby, quickly cleaning Viktor up and dropping the bunched up tissues into the bin next to the bed.

Everything blurred as Yuuri’s glasses were gently eased off of his face and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, Viktor’s blurry, relaxed face coming into view.

He heard the rustling of bedsheets as he was enveloped in soft, silky material. Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I’m exhausted. Just close your eyes and rest, you’re tired aren’t you?” Viktor murmured quietly.

“Yeah,” Yuuri yawned. “I’m pretty beat, actually.”

“Shhh, rest.”

 

By the time Yuuri had returned to consciousness, he was alone in the large bed. Groggily, he pulled himself up and groped around for his glasses, putting them on and blinking quickly as everything returned to focus.

The room had been tidied, no sign of the evening that had taken place there, as the clothes and toys had been cleared away, the only thing on the coffee table being Yuuri’s backpack.

Stretching with a groan, Yuuri pulled himself out of the soft, warm bed, stumbling on shaky legs and trying to ignore the dull ache in his abdomen. As he grasped his backpack, his stomach grumbled hungrily and he began to root through his backpack for a pair of boxers and a clean t-shirt, thankful he’d remembered to pack them.

He peeled off his sticky stockings, dumping them on the floor and pulling on his boxers, pulling the t-shirt over his head before rooting through his bag for his phone. He clicked it on, wondering to himself what the time was.

Eight thirty-seven am.

They’d started the session at four forty five and finished around the six o’clock mark, meaning he’d slept fourteen hours.

“Holy shit. I slept fourteen hours!” Yuuri gasped to himself, scrolling through his missed notifications.

**47 unread messages from Phichit**

“Classic Phichit.” Yuuri smiled to himself, tapping on the notification.

 **4:25 pm**  
**GOOOD LUCK YUURI!!!!**

 **6:03**  
**I didn’t get to watch most of the stream but what I did see omg how dude**

 **6:04**  
**Yuuri?**

 **6:04**  
**Yuuuuriiii**

 **6:05**  
**YUURI**

 **6:05**  
**KATSUKI YUURI**

 **6:06**  
**YOU’D BETTER ONLY BE IGNORING ME BC THE DIQ WAS 2 BOMB AND YOU’RE IN A SEX COMA**

 **6:06**  
**BC OTHERWISE I SWEAR TO THE AMAZING LAUGH OF RUPAUL I WILL KILL YOU**

**(Read 39 more messages)**

Yuuri sighed to himself, sending Phichit a quick apology, telling the Thai man that he was asleep before setting his phone down on the coffee table and beginning to saunter upstairs.

He wandered into the hallway, running a hand through his hair when he felt the dried cum and lube splattered on he inside of his thighs, causing him to cringe internally.

 _Food first, Yuuri._ He thought to himself, wandering down the hall to the kitchen. The scent of pancakes wafted through the air and Yuuri was struck with the realisation that his time with Viktor was soon to be over.

Sadness and disappointment panged in his chest as he remembered that his was just work to someone like Viktor. Just another way to pay the bills, just a simple hook up in front of the cameras.

He heard whistling as he approached the kitchen, and Yuuri inhaled deeply, forcing his face into a soft smile as he entered the kitchen.

“Mornin’.” Yuuri said quietly, yawning and running a hand through his hair.

Viktor turned around from where he was at the stove, spatula in hand and a heart shaped grin on his face.

“Yuuri! You’re awake!” He grinned, turning the stove down to a low heat and setting down the spatula. Clad in only low slung sweat pants, he made his way around the breakfast bar to Yuuri, arms opened as wide as his smile, completely shirtless, allowing Yuuri to see every mark he left on Viktor the previous evening.

“Viktor, the pancakes. They might burn.” Yuuri said quickly, trying divert Viktor’s attention to avoid being hugged.

“AH! Right! Thanks, I can be so forgetful.” Viktor said, returning to the stove and reaching for a plate, plating up the pancakes. “I know you’re watching your figure, but we missed dinner last night so hopefully this makes up for it?”

“Its fine, they smell great.” Yuuri said dismissively as Viktor handed him his plate.

“There’s syrup and stuff like that if you want it.” Viktor shrugged, turning off the stove and reaching for a mug in the cabinet above his head.

“Thanks.”

“You want coffee? Or do you prefer tea? Because I have tea if you want it and the kettle’s already boiled, so it’s no trouble.”

“Umm... what kind of tea do you have?” Yuuri asked, drizzling syrup over his pancakes.

“Black, Earl Grey, Detox, Green, Jasmine and Peppermint.”

“Pretty sure you just named to Drag Queens just now.” Yuuri quipped, taking a bite out of his pancakes and giving Viktor a thumbs up. “You seem to have a lot of tea for a guy who prefers coffee.”

“Well, I like black tea, but I just wanted to be safe in case I got your tea preference wrong.” Viktor mumbled bashfully, looking away from Yuuri as he sipped from his coffee mug.

“What? Why would you buy all those kinds of tea, just for me?”

Viktor sighed, setting down his mug as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Look, Yuuri.” He said hesitantly. “You probably think this is just a one time thing, and you’ll want us to go our separate ways after this because it’s just work and everything, and it’s perfectly fine if you feel that way but... I... I really like you, Yuuri. Like, a lot. And I don’t want this to be a one time thing, but if you want it to be then it’s fine, if you want to keep doing this as a no strings attached work thing, that’s fine too and for God’s sake Viktor you’re rambling again.” He sighed, pinching his brow and setting his mug down.

“It’s okay, take your time.” Yuuri said slowly, trying to process what Viktor was telling him.

“Okay. I think I can do this without rambling.” Viktor said, inhaling deeply. “I like you, Yuuri. A lot. And I was wondering, if you want to go on a date with me?”

Yuuri stared at Viktor, who was looking at him almost fearfully behind his loose silver bangs.

“Okay. Why me?” Yuuri asked, setting down his fork. “Of all people, why me? I’m awkward, I’m antisocial, I’m not that attractive, so what is so appealing about me?”

“You’re a real person, Yuuri. You treated me like a normal person when we went to the café. You’re sweet and funny, and yes, you’re awkward. So what? I find it cute and endearing. I love watching you blush whenever you have a compliment. It’s adorable.” Viktor chuckled bashfully, drinking from his mug.

Yuuri stated at Viktor, feeling tears prickling in his eyes. Viktor set down his mug, moving over to Yuuri.

“Yuuri? Are you alright? I didn’t mean to make you cry! I’m so sorry!” Viktor said quickly, wrapping his arms around Yuuri as tears started to fog up his glasses.

“...Andy, my ex... he never told me anything like that. Ever.” Yuuri mumbled into Viktor’s bare shoulder, glasses digging into the pale skin as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Then he didn’t deserve you. He never did.” Viktor said, pulling away from Yuuri, resting his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. “Yuuri... I don’t want to pressure you into anything, you know that. I just... I didn’t want to leave anything unsaid.”

Yuuri nodded, wiping the stray tears from his eyes and cleaning the fog off of his glasses with his t-shirt before putting them back on. Yuuri reached up and cupped Viktor’s cheek, chastely pressing his lips against Viktor’s.

“Sorry. I just really wanted to kiss you.” Yuuri murmured, smiling awkwardly at Viktor.

“So is that a yes to dating me?” Viktor asked excitedly.

“I don’t know, is it?” Yuuri asked with a smirk.

“I could kiss you right now.” Viktor breathed, grinning at Yuuri.

“So what’s stopping you?” Yuuri laughed, cut off quickly by a kiss from Viktor.

Yuuri sighed into the kiss, reaching up and running his hands through Viktor’s hair as he parted his lips.

Viktor kissed back with an energetic passion, lips parting to allow Yuuri in. He tasted like coffee and pancake batter, a taste so domestic it made Yuuri want to laugh.

Viktor’s hands stayed on Yuuri’s hips, drawing invisible patterns on his skin as he took Yuuri’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it gently. Yuuri moved his hands to thread into the hair at the nape of Viktor’s neck, thumbs pressing against Viktor’s cheekbones.

Yuuri pulled back, panting quietly before diving back in, standing up from his seat at the breakfast bar and pulling Viktor closer as he kissed the other man deeply.

Viktor’s hands slid down from Yuuri’s hips to his upper thighs, gripping his muscular legs tightly. Viktor pulled away, cocking a brow at Yuuri.

“You didn’t clean yourself up?” Viktor asked, confused.

“I, ah... no. I just decided, food first, y’know? I was really hungry.” Yuuri admitted, embarrassed. “Is that a problem for you?”

“Yuuri.” Viktor murmured, squeezing Yuuri’s thighs. “Can I clean you up?”

“Y-you mean with your mouth?! You’d do that?” Yuuri asked incredulously, face burning a bright red.

“I’m not opposed to it.” Viktor shrugged. “But if you’re uncomfortable with it, then I won’t do it.”

Yuuri stayed silent, considering the possibility of Viktor on his knees for Yuuri, licking his own cum off of Yuuri’s thighs and out of his ass.

“...Do it.” Yuuri said quietly, barely audible.

“If you want me to stop, tell me.” Viktor told him, tugging down Yuuri’s boxers and dropping them onto the floor, swapping his and Yuuri’s positions, hoisting Yuuri up onto the breakfast bar.

Yuuri cupped Viktor’s cheeks in each hand, bringing the other man closer and kissing him needily, wrapping his legs around Viktor’s waist.

Slowly, Viktor’s lips left Yuuri’s mouth, trailing down his neck and collarbone, until Viktor was kneeling on the tiles of the kitchen floor, kissing and licking the insides of Yuuri’s thighs, cleaning away the sticky mess of cum and lube.

Viktor’s hands gripped Yuuri’s hips, pulling his ass closer to his face and burying his face between the cheeks of Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri gasped, thighs clenching as Viktor’s tongue made contact with his hole, washing over it as his mouth worshipped it with wet kisses.

“Viktor~ o-ohh~ Viktor~ it feels so good~ mnh, don’t stop~” Yuuri groaned, biting his lip.

Viktor continued eagerly, massaging Yuuri’s ass as Yuuri panted out gasps of air, gripping Viktor’s hair and moaning.

“Touch yourself for me, Yuuri.” Viktor husked, pulling Yuuri closer, gently pressing his tongue into Yuuri’s lax hole, Yuuri’s body jolting at the sensation as he slowly stroked his cock.

He already felt close, biting his lip and digging his heels into Viktor’s back.

“Vi- ohh~ Viktor~ I’m close~” Yuuri gasped, stroking himself faster as he felt Viktor fuck him with his tongue. “AH!~ close!~ so so close Viktor!”

Viktor pulled away from Yuuri’s ass, raising himself up a little more and taking Yuuri’s cock into his mouth, licking and sucking on the head and he pressed a finger into Yuuri, pumping it in and out quickly.

“Viktor!~ Viktor!~” Yuuri moaned, arching his back and cumming into Viktor’s mouth as Viktor curled his finger inside Yuuri. “VIKTOR!~”

Viktor pulled off of Yuuri, removing his finger and swallowing quickly. He bent down, picking up Yuuri’s boxers and handing them to Yuuri, the younger man pulling the boxers on quickly and hopping off of the breakfast bar.

Yuuri reached towards Viktor, stroking the other man’s jaw and pulling him into a kiss, gripping Viktor’s ass.

“Hey, hey. You don’t need to return the favour.” Viktor said, pulling away from the kiss and removing Yuuri’s hand from his ass.

“Do... you not want me to?”

“No, Yuuri, I’d love you to! But I, ah... Um...”

“Already came?!” Yuuri asked, raising his eyebrows.

Viktor nodded, pursing his lips as a deep shade of a red spread across his cheeks.

“But your hands were on me the whole time...”

“I guess seeing you like that was enough?” Viktor shrugged, cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

“Well, that’s flattering.” Yuuri grinned.

“We should probably finish breakfast, huh?”

“Shower afterwards?” Yuuri asked, taking his seat back at the breakfast bar and cutting himself another square of pancake.

“Yeah,” Viktor chuckled, sliding into his chair and picking up his coffee mug. “ ‘Shower’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was a fucking rollercoaster. I'll try finish the next chapter of Phichit's prank cam by the end of the month just bear with me ok

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr:  
> NerdQueensBlogBitches 
> 
> Nsfw:  
> Nsfwofnerdqueen 
> 
> Kim's tumblr:  
> Hetaliarandom


End file.
